This Is Love
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: terinspirasi dari 'adegan' Saori yang digendong Shun di SS LoS. Alur cerita yang seperti pada anime mengalami sedikit perubahan
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Love**

**.**

**.**

Berita itu datang tiba-tiba, menghentikan khayal dan harapku, saat aku sedikit lupa akannya.

"Shun &amp; Saori"

nama itu terukir indah disebuah kartu undangan pernikahan. Lengkap dengan wangi parfum yang masih melekat pada kertas tersebut. Yang seharum apapun wanginya, hanya akan menyesakkan dada. Dan kartu undangan itu disertai surat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dari Shun.

Aku, June Chameleon sahabat baik Andromeda Shun semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya ke pulai ini sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu.

Andromeda Island

Pelabuhan

"Pe… Permisi… Apa kau tau alamat ini?" tanya seorang anak lelaki manis bermata hijau, kepadaku,

Serta merta aku menghadap dan menatapnya. Anak lelaki manis seumurku itu terkejut begitu ia melihat wajahku yang ditutup oleh topeng besi. Begitu melihatnya membawa tas dilengkapi lelah diwajahnya yang menyiratkan ia telah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh. Segera kukenali ia sebagai salah seorang murid baru ayahku.

"Aku tinggal di alamat yang kau cari, namaku June. Kau kesini untuk menjadi saint kan? Ayo ikut denganku, guru kita sudah menunggu." ajakku tanpa basa-basi.

Kami berjalan agak berjauhan. Ia mengikutiku perlahan, ia tampak kesulitan membawa tasnya yang besar. Tapi ia tidak meminta bantuanku, jadi aku tidak membantunya. Daripada membantunya, aku akan lebih senang jika ia lelah duluan aku memang sudah dipastikan ayah untuk menjadi saint chameleon, tapi ayah mengijinkanku berkompetisi juga untuk menjadi saint Andromeda dan aku akan lebih senang jika lawanku berkurang bahkan dari sekarang. Aku tidak peduli…

"Ma… Maaf, bisa berjalan pelan sedikit. Aku sedikit lelah…" kata anak lelaki tersebut.

"Hhh… berikan tas mu padaku dan berjalanlah lebih cepat, bagaimana?" tanyaku mengeluh.

"Ba… Baik… Terima kasih…" jawabnya lalu menyerahkan tasnya padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai dirumah dimana ia dan para murid lainnya akan tinggal. Ia beristirahat sebentar, lalu kami beranjak menuju tempat latihan.

Sesampainya disana, ia disambut begitu baik oleh ayahku. Dan ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Na… Namaku Shun Amamiya… Salam kenal… A… Aku dari Jepang dan… kemari untuk menjadi saint" katanya terbata-bata.

Sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Ayah kemudian memperkenalkan yang lain kepadanya.

Hari itu pun kami segera menjalani latihan-latihan dasar untuk memperkuat fisik kami. Aku memperhatikannya sedikit begitu ia meringis karena menerima tinju Spica. Tak terasa petang pun tiba…

"Ayah, apa aku harus tinggal dirumah para murid ayah juga? Aku mau tetap tidur dikamarku 'yah…" harapku pada ayahku Albiore.

"June… Kalau seperti itu adil tidak?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"Tidak…" jawabku terpaksa.

"Nah… kalau begitu, kamu tau kan alasannya… Ya sudah sana pulang. Tenang saja dengan begitu kan bukan berarti kamu berhenti menjadi putri ayah…" katanya lagi.

Aku mendesah pasrah dan beranjak pulang menuju rumah khusus para murid. Aku melihat anak itu lagi. Ah… Kamarku ada dirumah yang sama dengannya, sementara kamar Reda dan Spica ada dirumah yang terpisah. Itu artinya aku sekelompok dengannya, dengan Shun Amamiya itu.

Tak perlu kutunggu, malam pun tiba dengan sendirinya. Tepat pukul sembilan dan aku bersiap untuk tidur. Ketika kumatikan lilin dan naik ke kasur, kudengar ada suara pelan sekali. Penasaran, aku pun beranjak keluar kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Kulihat pintu belakang sedikit terbuka, ada seseorang dihalaman belakang rumah! Aku harus membangunkan Shun! Eh, tapi kalau aku bisa mengalahkan penyusup itu sendiri, artinya aku lebih kuat kan? Ya! Aku kuat, aku tidak butuh bantuannya, aku kan akan jadi saint andromeda.

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan lalu mengintip ke luar. Dan bukannya penyusup yang kudapat, tetapi anak lelaki itu. Ia sedang duduk dikursi sambil memegang foto dan kalung berbentuk bintang sambil terisak pelan. 'Niisan… niisan' isaknya. Aku tidak tau apa atau siapa yang ia sebut. tapi ia tampak begitu sedih. Cih, cengeng sekali!

"Hey Shun! Kau melanggar peraturan tidur terlalu larut tau! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" bentakku mengagetkannya.

Benar saja, ia memang kaget mendengar bentakkanku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia pergi ke kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangannya memeluk kedua benda yang ia tatap sebelumnya.

Hhh… Merepotkan saja!

Esok… Esoknya lagi dan esoknya lagi… Kami pun melewati setengah tahun pertama kami dalam berguru untuk menjadi saint. Tak perlu kusebut, Shun adalah yang paling lemah. Tapi ada satu hal yang kupelajari darinya, ia tidak pernah menyerah ketika ia terjatuh, ia selalu bangkit. Tak peduli ia sudah babak belur dihajar oleh lawannya. Bahkan olehku…

Dan setiap malam ia akan menangis sambil mengobati lukanya kemudian meratapi lagi benda-benda yang begitu berharga baginya. Selembar foto seorang anak lelaki dengan bayi yang tampaknya adalah Shun. Lalu sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang tersebut. Malam ini pasti ia akan menangis lagi… Kujamin!

"1 point! Biru! Shun!" teriak ayahku.

Ya ampun ini rekor. Ini pertama kalinya Shun berhasil mencetak point diawal pertarungan dan sebelum terkena tinju oleh lawan. Lalu ia bertarung lebih kuat lagi dan akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Reda… Ayah tampak begitu bangga padanya…

"Sudah kukatakan kan? Kau pasti bisa Shun" kata ayah lembut.

Aku jadi sedikit iri… Ayah tampak selalu baik dan begitu menyayangi Shun…

.

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

This Is Love

.

.

Malam kembali tiba, membawa angin dingin dari arah pantai… Angin dingin tersebut menyelinap perlahan melalui jendela kamarku… Aku menatap indahnya bulan dari balik topengku… Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu belakang. Pasti Shun lagi dan tebakanku tidak salah, dikursi ia duduk seperti biasa sambil menatap foto itu lagi… Kali ini ia tidak menangis… Wah, aku jadi agak heran.

"Itu siapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba mengusik lamunan Shun.

Ia menatapku kaget tanpa mencoba menutupi foto tersebut.

"Ini kakak lelakiku, Ikki Amamiya… Foto ini diambil oleh ibu kami ketika beliau masih hidup. Kemudian ayah dan ibu meninggal. Aku dan kakakku pindah ke panti asuhan. Aku selalu bersama kakak. Ini pertama kalinya aku terpisah dengannya, itu sebabnya aku selalu menangis… Aku rindu padanya…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara sebanyak itu, padahal selama ini ia begitu jarang berbicara. Ia mengajakku mengobrol sedikit. Berbicara seputar kakaknya dan latihan kami. Ternyata ia cukup menyenangkan juga…

"Hari ini kau cukup hebat…" kataku memujinya.

"Terima kasih June-san, mulai sekarang aku janji untuk lebih sering menang, hehe…"

"Apa itu '-san', kau selalu menambahkan itu diakhir nama setiap orang. Lama-lama aku jengkel mendengarnya tau!"

"Ah… Maafkan aku, itu adalah sebutan yang ditambahkan diakhir nama setiap orang yang dikenal maupun baru dikenal dan untuk menunjukkan sikap menghormati agar terdengar sopan. Seperti itulah yang kami lakukan di Jepang."

"Oh begitu… Hmm, terima kasih. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik jika kau meninggalkan embel-embel '-san' itu saat memanggil namaku… Bisa tidak?"

"Ngg… Baiklah…"

Kemudian kami melanjutkan obrolan mengubah topik sebelumnya menjadi pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Tentang cara-cara memanggil seseorang. Setelah akhirnya kami mengantuk, kami pun lekas tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku dan Shun menjadi sahabat baik. Kami saling mendukung meski sebetulnya kami sedang berkompetisi.

Besok… Aku akan menginjak usiaku yang ke 12 tahun, aku ingin pergi ke pulau karang itu, seperti biasa, menjenguk makam ibuku…

Pagi…

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, aku mengambil keranjang untuk menampung bunga yang akan kupetik untuk makam ibu. Namun tak kudapati keranjang tersebut ditempatnya dan ketika aku pergi melihat kehalaman belakang. ternyata keranjang tersebut telah diisi oleh bunga yang biasa kubawa. Aku pun mengambilnya dan ingin segera berterimakasih pada ayah karena ingat hari ulang tahunku. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Shun muncul dan…

"Selamat ulang tahun June…" katanya tersenyum seraya memberikanku seikat bunga aster putih yang sulit didapat karena hanya bisa dibeli di pelabuhan, itupun dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

"Kau memetikkan bunga untuk kubawa dan memberiku bunga ini?" tanyaku pada Shun.

"Ya… Kan hari ini ulang tahunmu… Aku tidak pernah memberimu hadiah apapun sebelumnya dan hanya ucapan yang kuberikan, kau kan sahabatku jadi aku mengumpulkan uangku untuk memberimu ini. Ayo diterima, kau menyukai bunga ini kan? Kau selalu menatap bunga ini ketika kita ke pelabuhan untuk membeli bahan makanan." kata Shun sambil tersenyum.

"Te… Terima kasih… Shun" jawabku.

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang selain ayahku memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padaku…

"Nah… Ayo, hari ini aku akan mendayung dan mengantarmu ke pulau karang itu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan kerja yang berat dihari ulang tahunmu…" katanya kemudian.

Lalu kami pun pergi ke pulau karang tersebut. Sesampainya disana aku menaburkan kumpulan bunga yang kubawa pada makam ibu. Lalu berdoa, saat aku sedang berdoa, Shun pergi entah kemana. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan setangkai bunga lili putih. Lalu ia letakkan di makam ibu dan berdoa. Saat ia selesai berdoa, aku bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau juga membeli lili itu?"

"Ya…"

"Berapa harganya? Akan ku ganti…"

"Jangan! Aku ikhlas memberinya kok. Lagipula, sebetulnya hari ulang tahunmu sama dengan hari ulang tahun ibuku dan ibuku menyukai bunga lili. Sebetulnya aku ingin memberikannya padamu, tapi kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku memberimu bunga yang kau sukai dan memberi bunga lili ini untuk makam ibumu. Selagi disini kan aku tidak bisa memberi lili ini untuk makam ibuku. Jadi untuk makam ibumu saja" jelas Shun diakhiri senyum tulus ke arahku.

Deg… Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Wajahku memerah… Segera aku menghindari tatapan Shun, walau tak mungkin ia melihatku tersipu dibalik topengku. Lalu aku berterimakasih padanya. Sepulangnya dari pulau, aku terus mencuri-curi pandang melihat Shun, kuperhatikan senyumnya, matanya, rambutnya, tangannya… Dan ketika ia memanggilku, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika itulah aku sadari bahwa aku menyukainya…

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

This Is Love

.

.

Semenjak hari dimana kusadari akan perasaanku pada Shun, hari itu juga aku bertekad kuat, untuk mendukung Shun demi menjadi saint Andromeda. Meski aku tau, ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke Jepang jika ia berhasil. Satu tahun kemudian, Shun akhirnya berhasil menjadi saint andromeda. Hari itu… Hari dimana ia meninggalkan pulau ini, dipelabuhan…

"Doakan aku lagi ya, June…"

"Tentu, aku pasti mendoakanmu agar memenangkan cloth Sagittarius itu…"

"Bukan itu…"

"Oh… Agar kau bertemu lagi dengan kakakmu kan…? Pasti Shun…"

"Bukan, June…"

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Berdoalah agar aku bisa kembali lagi kesini. Kau dan guru sudah kuanggap penting… Aku berterimakasih pada kalian. Aku ingin kembali lagi. Jadi doakan itu juga ya…"

"Tentu Shun… Nah, itu kapalmu sudah sampai, bergegaslah… Janji ya, ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertarung! Siapa yang lebih kuat, aku Chameleon June atau kau Andromeda Shun…" kataku bersemangat

"Haha… Baiklah… Aku pergi ya June. Sampai jumpa…" kata Shun lalu tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya dibalik topengku. Tentunya ia tak mungkin melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku… Membelai pelan rambutku.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, sahabatku… Aku akan merindukanmu, June…" kata Shun saat memelukku.

Aku pun memeluknya dengan enggan. Wajahku merah padam, entah apa yang harus kukatakan andai ia melihat merahnya wajahku dibalik topeng ini. Dan akhirnya Shun pun pergi.

Lalu aku bergegas pulang…

"Sahabat…" gumamku pelan.

Ya… Aku hanya sahabat untuknya. Perasaan ini, berapa lama lagi akan bertahan… Kapan aku dapat mengatakannya…

Aku pulang. Segera masuk ke kamarku dan menutup rapat pintu dan jendelaku. Kunyalakan lilin dan kulepas topengku… Aku menatap cermin, sambil berkhayal mengenai cerita dongeng. Tentang seorang putri berambut panjang dan indah yang dirantai untuk dikorbankan. Kemudian ia diselamatkan oleh pangeran tampan dengan kuda terbang putihnya. Aku berkhayal akulah putri itu dan Shun pangerannya… Lalu aku berhenti berkhayal dan tertawa, tapi Shun adalah Andromeda. Jika Andromeda itu lelaki tampan siapa ya putri yang akan mengisi hatinya…

Itulah yang selalu mengisi khayalku ketika aku merasa sedikit sakit menahan rasa yang tak mampu kuungkapkan…

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Pulau Andromeda porak poranda dihancurkan oleh saint emas Scorpio. Ayahku… Ayahku… Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki, meninggalkanku ketika saint emas itu menyerang.

Shun… Shun… Dimana kau? Bahkan sampai kematian ayah telah melewati satu bulan pun kau tak pernah datang.

Pembohong! Kau bilang kami penting bagimu?! Aku… Aku membencimu Shun… Aku mulai membencimu…

Beberapa bulan berikutnya…

Aku pergi ke Jepang. Tujuanku… Melenyapkan saint emas tersebut dan membunuh Shun terlebih dahulu! Aku akhirnya menemukannya di dekat pelabuhan. Ia berjalan bangga dengan cloth Andromedanya. Tak perlu menunggu apapun akan kubunuh dia!

"Hentikan! June… Lepaskan aku! Athena membutuhkanku… Aku harus pergi ke Sanctuary dan menyelamatkan Athena!" katanya sambil tak hentinya melawan seluruh seranganku.

"Athena katamu?! Ayah telah meninggal, seluruh pulau hancur berantakan…! Dimana kau saat itu Shun?! Setelah mendapatkan cloth Andromeda kau lupa akan kami semua. Kau penjahat! Pencuri! Pengkhianat!

Aku bertarung sekuat tenaga. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengalahkanku. Menarikku hingga jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa kutau… Ia melihat wajah asliku…

"June… June… Bangunlah…"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Shun didepan mataku. Begitu dekat dan begitu manis. Wajah lelaki yang kucintai. Terlihat khawatir menatapku. Aku melirik sedikit dan menyadari topengku tidak lagi terpasang diwajahku. Akhirnya aku pun tak kuasa menahan tangisku dan menangis pada Shun.

"June… Aku minta maaf, aku janji… Akan kembali ke pulau dan membantu semuanya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus pergi ke Sanctuary dan menyelamatkan Athena… Setelah perang usai aku janji akan kembali ke pulau Andromeda…"

Itulah yang ia katakan kemudian aku pingsan dan begitu aku membuka mataku ternyata aku telah berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar Shun di Kido Mansion… Aku sempat juga bertemu saint Aquila yang menjelaskan padaku mengenai tujuan para saint perunggu dalam menyelamatkan Athena.

Aku akhirnya mengerti, ini bukan salah Shun… Aku pun berkata pada saint Aquila tersebut untuk memastikan keselamatan saint perunggu, terutama Shun. Aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi, ingin segera membilas wajahku agar tidak lagi mengantuk. Ketika kulihat cermin, barulah kuingat lagi bahwa tadi Shun mengalahkanku dan melihat wajahku. Itu artinya tersisa dua pilihan bagiku, membunuhnya atau mencintainya… Hhh…

"Bukannya aku tak bisa mendapatkan keduanya ya?" gumamku terkekeh.

Aku tak mungkin mampu membunuh Shun dan sepertinya ia tak mungkin mencintaiku…

Aku akhirnya menyelesaikan lamunanku dan berjalan melihat seisi kamar Shun. Kulihat bingkai berisi foto yang biasa ia pegang dulu, lalu ada foto dirinya dan beberapa anak lelaki lain, dan fotonya beserta seorang anak perempuan berambut lavender. Apakah perempuan itu Athena…? Sepertinya… Aku melanjutkan lagi melihat yang lain, terdapat foto-foto lain yang sepertinya diambil beberapa waktu belakangan ini, foto Shun bersama tiga orang lelaki lain, tampaknya mereka adalah teman-teman saint perunggu Shun yang lain. Lalu lagi-lagi foto Shun bersama perempuan itu, rasa perih dan cemburu mulai merayap didalam hatiku. Curiga dan khawatir tapi juga ingin tau apakah mereka sepasang kekasih? apakah mereka saling menyukai? kenapa sepertinya mereka akrab sekali? Hhh… menyedihkan… Aku benci ketika aku merasa seperti ini…

Setelah puas melihat-lihat aku bergegas mengenakan topengku lagi. Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah bingkai foto serta fotonya yang tak terlihat asing bagiku… Foto itu, fotoku yang kubuang ketika ulang tahunku yang ke 10. Ternyata selama ini foto itu di simpan oleh Shun. Aku pun mengingat sedikit kenangan itu…

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

This Is Love

.

.

"Aku benci foto ini, aku terlihat jahat sekali disitu! Sebal… Lihatlah ayah aku seperti seorang pembunuh yang siap mengacak-acak kue yang ada didepanku…!" kataku manja pada ayah.

Dalam foto itu terlihat aku tersenyum senang dengan kue ulang tahun didepanku, tanpa topeng, karena hanya aku dan ayah yang merayakannya. Ayahku hanya tertawa dan akhirnya meletakkan foto itu kedalam bingkai yang baru saja selesai kubuat dari kumpulan kerang dan ranting yang kutemukan dipantai.

"Sudahlah June, lihat lagi… Kamu tampak begitu cantik disini, persis seperti ibumu… Sudah cepat kamu bawa kue ini untuk yang lain… Oh ya, hati-hati dengan fotomu… Simpan yang baik ya…" kata ayah.

Aku pun segera memasang topengku dan membagikan kue itu pada Reda dan Spica serta membawa sisanya untukku dan Shun. Setelah makan bersama Shun, aku segera masuk ke kamar dan melihat lagi foto tersebut.

Rambut panjang pirang, lurus hampir menyentuh pinggang, one piece berkerah sailor berwarna biru yang sederhana, mahkota bunga aster putih dan kue. Namun senyumku itu, entah kenapa menurutku terlihat seperti senyum gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh seperti film yang pernah ku tonton beberapa waktu lalu. Ahhh apanya yang seperti ibu, ibuku begitu cantik dan manis. Aku tidak… Akhirnya aku membuang foto itu kedalam plastik sampah.

Selesai mengingat aku mulai menerka, mungkin bingkai foto tersebut jatuh ketika Shun akan membuang sampah… Seingatku waktu itu aku memang menyuruhnya membuang plastik sampah tersebut, walau aku yakin aku telah mengikatnya dengan benar. Ya, sepertinya ia tidak sengaja menemukannya dan malah memilih menyimpan foto ini, mungkin ia tertarik dengan bingkai yang kubuat… Ya, mungkin seperti itu… Shun kan pernah bilang ia ingin aku membuatkannya bingkai foto karena tertarik melihat bingkai foto buatanku yang terbuat dari pasir-pasir pink dari batu karang kecil yang kuhancurkan waktu itu. Mungkin menurutnya bingkai ini terlihat cukup menarik.

"Eh… Tunggu, kalau dia menyimpan foto ini, berarti… Ya ampun! Dia telah melihat wajahku sejak dulu! Tidak mungkin…" kataku pelan.

Hhh… Dulu itu dia belum tau tentang peraturan topeng ini sih, jadi ya pastinya ia tidak berpikir bahwa akan kejam jika ia menyimpan foto ini. Tapi setelah ia tau kenapa ia tetap menyimpannya… CURAAANNGG! Kalau seperti ini apa yang harus kulakukan, jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi kedua syarat tersebut, membunuhnya atau mencintainya.

Aku bisa mencintainya walau ia tak cinta padaku kurasa hanya akan seperti itu saja selamanya… Setelah semua pikiran kacau itu kusudahi, aku bergegas mengenakkan cloth ku, meninggalkan selembar catatan kecil berisi 'Shun, aku harus kembali… Aku percaya kau akan berhasil menyelamatkan Athena dan membaca pesanku… Sahabatmu, June…' Sebelumnya aku berniat membawa fotoku yang disimpan oleh Shun, kuangkat bingkai itu dan kuperhatikan semua bagiaannya. Dibelakang bingkai tertulis tulisan jepang yang untungnya tidak menggunakan huruf jepang yang tak bisa kubaca, tapi dengan huruf alphabet yang berbunyi 'June-san wa kawaii desu, ningyou mitai' entah kenapa aku membacanya dan merasa tulisan itu seperti memiliki arti yang mengejek. Saat kubaca saja tak enak terdengar oleh telingaku. Cih, Shun sialan, pasti dia mengejekku. Ah sudahlah lupakan! Akupun meninggalkan bingkai foto itu ditempatnya.

Setelah itu aku bergegas pulang ke pulau Andromeda. Melanjutkan hidupku disana, menunggu Shun datang menepati janjinya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian…

Kini aku kembali ke realita, menatap lemah kartu undangan bernuansa pink dan lavender tersebut. Bahkan kau belum sempat kembali lagi kesini dan menepati janjimu Shun, meski aku tau itu karena pertarungan yang harus kau jalani demi menyelamatkan Athena dan dunia. Tapi… tiba-tiba, inilah satu-satunya kabar yang datang. Ternyata memang kau mencintai wanita itu… Kau mencintainya…

Aku masuk dan mengunci pintu, lalu menangis lemah sambil memeluk bantal.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa…?" tanyaku sedih.

Tokyo, Kido Mansion.

"Saori-san…"

"Ya Shun?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum kita menikah, jika kau berkenan mengabulkan permintaanku tentunya…"

"Katakan saja…" kata Saori dengan senyum manis seorang dewi yang benar-benar cocok untuknya.

Shun mendesah pelan sedikit ragu dan akhirnya mengatakan keinginannya.

"Jika seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita, temanku June tidak juga datang ke Jepang seperti yang ku minta disurat yang kukirim beserta undangan pernikahan kita padanya…-

Shun berhenti sejenak, sementara Saori memperhatikannya lebih dekat.

"Aku ingin kembali ke pulau Andromeda dan menjemputnya agar pergi kesini…" kata Shun mantap.

Saori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu Shun, apapun yang kau mau…"

"Terima kasih Saori-san…" balas Shun disertai senyum.

Lalu Shun dan Saori mulai disibukkan lagi dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, menghafalkan ikrar mereka masing-masing sambil berlatih mengucapkannya didepan cermin. Ketika Shun sedang serius, Saori tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Shun… Shun…"

-dalam sehat dan sakit… dalam senang maupun susah…"

"Shun…!" kata Saori sedikit keras

"Eh…? Ah…? Kenapa Saori-san?" tanya Shun bingung.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan juga padamu…" kata Saori serius.

Kejadian sebelumnya.

"Apa?! Menikah?!" tanya Saori kaget.

"Ya Nona, itulah yang tertulis di surat ini… Bahwa sebetulnya sejak awal Mitsumasa-sama tidak berniat menjadikan Shun sebagai saint dan ingin mengangkatnya untuk menjadi menantu. Tapi karena beberapa hal, Mitsumasa-sama mengatakan akan lebih baik jika Shun menjadi saint. Mitsumasa-sama sejak awal senang dengan perilaku Shun yang baik dan sikapnya yang sopan. Itu juga alasan dibalik dikabulkannya permintaan Ikki untuk menggantikan Shun pergi ke Death Queen Island. Karena Mitsumasa-sama berpikir akan lebih besar kemungkinannya Shun selamat jika ia menjalani latihan di Andromeda Island…"

"Tapi… ini, tidak masuk akal… Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Shun? Haruskan kukatakan 'Shun maukah kau menikahiku' semacam itu?"

Tatsumi mendesah bingung.

"Saya saja yang mengatakan pada Shun sambil menunjukkan surat ini…" kata Tatsumi lalu pergi.

Saori segera menatap keluar jendela begitu Tatsumi pergi…

"Kenapa kakek bahkan tidak mencantumkan mengenai 'tanyakan juga soal perasaan Nona terhadap Shun' atau semacamnya. Hhh… Aku memang menyukai Shun, tapi tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menikah dengannya… Dan bagaimana kalau Shun sampai tidak menyukaiku… Entah kenapa aku rasa Shun tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, tapi kan tetap saja. Pasti ia merasa kalau ini adalah paksaan tiba-tiba yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Kakek… kenapa sih selalu seenaknya saja…? Terlebih sekarang kau sudah tidak ada, aku harus bagaimana…" kata Saori pada dirinya sendiri.

Ditempat para Saint Perunggu

"HAH MENIKAAAAHHH?!" teriak Jabu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Miho dan Erii yang kebetulan ada ditempat.

"Wah… wah… Shun kaget banget lo gue dengernya!" kata Hyoga dan Erii.

"Ehem… ehem… akhirnya cowok paling manis diantara kita ini 'diminta' orang juga ya… Haha…" tawa Seiya lalu buru-buru meninju pelan kepala Shun.

"Ciiee Shun… hihihi…" tawa Miho kemudian mendekati Seiya dan segera dirangkul oleh Seiya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali…?" tanya Jabu heran.

Shun masih bingung harus berkata apa.

"Apa Saori-san sendiri setuju dengan hal ini?" tanya Shun.

"Ini wasiat dari Mitsumasa-sama, saya rasa Nona tidak akan menolak… Dan sebaiknya anda juga tidak menolak, Tuan Muda Shun…"

"Tu…Tuan Muda Shun? Kenapa tiba-tiba dipanggil seperti itu? Kan kau belum tau jawaban Shun kayak gimana…" kata Jabu.

Shun menjadi bingung, masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri…

"Bisakah aku mengatakan ini pada kakakku terlebih dahulu? Tatsumi-san…? Bagaimanapun juga, pernikahan bukan sekedar hal yang mudah, ini menyangkut keluarga dan sebagainya…"

"Hhh… tapi Tuan Muda tau sendiri bahwa Ikki tidak selalu ada di sini, saya tidak bisa menunggu sampai Ikki tiba. Bahkan tanggal dan jadwal pernikahannya sudah ditentukan dalam surat ini. Semua keluarga besar Kido sudah tau…"

"Oh ayolah Tatsumi! Beri kesempatan sebentar aja…" kata Seiya dan Hyoga mendukung Shun.

"Hhh… baiklah saya tunggu jawaban Tuan Muda sampai lusa… karena bulan depan pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan. Sekian, saya permisi…"

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

This Is Love

.

.

Shun duduk diam di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menunggu Ikki pulang, ia begitu khawatir mendengar respon Ikki saat ia katakan pesan dari Tatsumi nanti begitu Ikki sampai. Shun hanya duduk dan bertopang dagu menatap pelabuhan dan mendengar suara burung-burung camar yang bersahutan. Warna oranye langit dan angin sejuk itu benar-benar mengganggunya…

"Kenapa niisan lama sekali sih? Padahal sudah kukatakan aku punya berita penting… Hhh… akan bilang apa ia kalau sudah kukatakan… Niisan yang tidak terlalu peduli akan keadaan orang lain, bisa-bisa dia bilang 'terserah padamu saja Shun' Niisan kan cuma orang yang peduli sama keadaan dia aja… Ahhh… tiba-tiba sekali…" kata Shun pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat menunggu Ikki yang tak kunjung datang, Shun iseng mengacak-acak isi kamarnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik agar membuatnya terlupa bahwa ia sedang dihadapi kenyataan yang benar-benar mengganggu harinya. Menikah? Tiba-tiba? Dengan Athena? Yang benar saja? Ku yakin banyak yang menyukai Saori-san… Tak perlu kusebut, kurasa salah satu dari saintnya pasti ada yang menyukainya lebih dari sekedar Athena. Saori-san memang cantik, akupun menyukainya, tapi kalau sampai menikahinya, aku tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu… Lalu Shun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengacak-acak kamarnya, tidak sengaja ia menemukan sesuatu di kolong tempat tidurnya, ia berusaha menjangkau benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

"Aiiihhh ini apaan sih? Pasti si Seiya deh, kenapa majalah porno gue diumpetin disini, bukan ditaro lagi ditempatnya… Kebiasaan kalo minjem ditaro sembarangan aja"

A/N: Astaaagggaaa Shun punya majalah porno…

Lalu Shun menaruh majalah tersebut ditempat persembunyiannya lagi, bersama majalah 'serupa' lainnya.

Shun: ni author minta di Nebula Chain ya?

Ia mulai mengacak lagi kamarnya mencoba menemukan benda lain. Kini matanya tertarik melihat sesuatu yang berada dikolong meja belajarnya. Dengan susah payah Shun mencoba mengambil benda tersebut dan…

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH GUE PUNYA TEMEN GAK ADA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Shun frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapatkan sebuah dvd yang lagi-lagi khusus cowok 18+ gitu ditambah note. 'Happy B'day Shun from Hyoga and Shiryu'

Bayangkan! Shiryu yang alim begitu… ckckckck…

Lagi-lagi Shun melanjutkan kegiatan 'acak-acak'nya. Kali ini ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menarik koper hitam ketika sebuah benda jatuh dan kaca pada benda tersebut pecah. Shun mengambil benda tersebut…

Shun terkejut, ketika melihat benda yang ia ambil. Sebuah bingkai foto yang lama ia simpan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa benda tersebut masih ada.

"June…" gumamnya pelan.

Ia melihat-lihat seluruh bagian bingkai tersebut, ketika selembar kertas jatuh. Shun memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya. 'Shun, aku harus kembali… Aku percaya kau akan berhasil menyelamatkan Athena dan membaca pesanku… Sahabatmu, June…' Ketika itulah ia teringat janjinya pada June bertahun-tahun lalu untuk kembali ke pulau Andromeda. Yang hingga sekarang janji itu belum pernah ia penuhi.

"Dan kini, tiba-tiba aku harus menikah… Apa aku harus kembali? Jika aku menikah dengan Saori haruskah kuundang June? Aku ragu jika ia masih mengingat pembohong sepertiku… Aduuhhh bener-bener deh, kenapa mesti jadi kayak gini sih…" kata Shun frustasi.

Shun melamun sejenak… Lalu kembali menatap foto itu, iapun membalik bingkai tersebut dan melihat tulisan tangannya. 'June-san wa kawaii desu, ningyou mitai' Lalu Shun tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang dulu dan menyesali dirinya yang sekarang. Pasti June benar-benar membencinya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Shun…

"June-san manis sekali, seperti boneka" gumam Shun membaca tulisan tangannya di bingkai.

"Tapi, kalau gak ada kejadian semacam ini, gue gak akan inget tentang janji gue ke June juga… Sial, kenapa justru gue lupa sama janji yang gue buat sendiri… Adduuuhh harus bilang apa ke June?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Shun merapikan kamarnya dan meletakkan bingkai berisi foto June didekat meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Seketika rindu meluap-luap dalam hatinya, hari-hari indahnya bersama sahabat baiknya, sahabat sebelum Shun benar-benar mengerti apa arti sahabat. June Chameleon… Ketika Shun disibukkan oleh kenangannya tentang sahabatnya itu, Ikki datang. Shun segera menjelaskan kronologi kejadian sore tadi pada Ikki dan inilah respon Ikki.

"Mungkin ada baiknya lu nikah Shun… Biar gak ngerepotin gue terus…" kata Ikki sebodo amat.

"HAH? Ngerepotin? Bagian mana yang ngerepotin? Selama ini aja niisan kerjanya cuma ngotorin rumah, makan, tidur, baca buku tanpa ditaro lagi ketempat semula dan nonton tv kalo lagi dirumah. Selesai itu niisan bakal pergi entah kemana, pulang-pulang bawa baju kotor terus nyuruh Shun yang nyuci! Emang niisan kira Shun jongos kali ya?" tanya Shun jengkel.

Ikki menatap kaget respon adik semata wayangnya itu. Tak pernah terlintas sama sekali diotaknya kalau yang dia lakukan justru memberatkan adiknya.

"Ternyata… selama ini gue kayak gitu ya?" tanya Ikki seakan tidak yakin.

"YA! Emang begitu… Ckckckck… ampun-ampun deh niisan… Terus jadinya jawaban niisan apa nih? Inget loh ini serius, menikah kan bukan hal yang mudah…"

Ikki tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu…

"Hmm… gue minum kopi dulu ah bentar, baru pulang, capek…! Ntar gue jawab…" kata Ikki santai dan tidak peduli.

Shun : sweatdrop

"Ya ampun abang gue… kayaknya idup lu ancur banget ya setelah pertarungan selesai…?" tanya Shun sambil mengikuti Ikki pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi juga.

Ikki tiba-tiba tertawa mengejek.

"Bisa dibilang, gue udah gak ada tujuan hidup lagi kali Shun… Selain bertarung gue harus apa? Lu kan gak harus gue kasih makan atau apa, lu bisa ngelakuin apa yang lu mau sendiri. Gue yang sekarang udah sisa badannya aja, tujuan hidupnya mah udah kemana tau…"

Shun berhenti dan menatap punggung kakaknya yang begitu tegap dan gagah itu dengan kaget. Ikki memang tipe yang cuek tapi Shun tidak pernah menyangka mendengar kata-kata semacam itu dari mulut kakaknya. Shun masih diam dan menatap heran ke arah Ikki, akhirnya saint phoenix itu berbalik ke arah Shun dan memegang kedua pundak adiknya.

"Gak banyak yang gue tau soal lu Shun, yang gue tau cuma lu itu adik gue dan gue mau yang terbaik buat lu. Menikah ya? Udah pasti gak akan mudah, tapi gue rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk… Gue saranin lu nikah aja, sebelum lu kehilangan tujuan hidup kayak gue…" jelas Ikki.

Lalu Ikki justru beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Gue pergi dulu ya, kalo lu udah ngambil keputusan telefon aja gue. Soalnya gak jamin gue bakal balik besok… Jaa…" kata Ikki lalu bergegas pergi.

Ikki menutup pintu kemudian menatap langit.

"Sekarang gue udah bener-bener gak ada tujuan hidup, haha… Hidup gue gak beruntung banget ya bluebells…?" kata Ikki berbicara sendiri.

Ikki segera menyalakan sepeda motornya dan melaju entah kemana…

Shun masih diam menatap kearah pintu…

"Segitunya kah…? Apa kalau neesan Esmeralda masih ada…? Mungkin tujuan hidup niisan Ikki adalah beliau… Itukah yang dinamakan cinta…?" tanya Shun pada dirinya sendiri.

Shun beranjak ke kamarnya dan tidur-tiduran memikirkan jawaban kakaknya… Jadi, sebaiknya gue menikah aja ya… Hmm… Cinta… Cinta… Cinta ya…?

"Hah… cinta…?" tiba-tiba Shun tersentak kaget.

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

This Is Love

.

.

Realita…

"Ada yang harus kukatakan juga padamu…" kata Saori serius.

"Tentu… katakan saja…" kata Shun.

"Ingat gak, waktu dulu kamu pernah memintaku menghapuskan peraturan bahwa saint wanita yang terlihat wajah aslinya oleh seorang pria, terutama jika pria itu mengalahkannya maka ia hanya punya dua pilihan : 1. mencintainya atau 2. membunuhnya…? Ingat kan…?" tanya Saori.

"Ya, tentu Saori-san… Kenapa?" tanya Shun diiringi tawa kecil.

Saori mendekati Shun dan menatap saint andromeda itu lebih dekat.

"Kau meminta itu untuk saint chameleon yang kau bawa saat kita akan pergi ke sanctuary kan…?" tanya Saori begitu serius.

"Y… Ya… memang begitu… aahh tapi… itu tidak seperti yang terlihat aduh… Ngg maksudku, kurasa peraturan itu agak sedikit kejam, terlebih, saat itu wajah June terlihat oleh banyak orang, tidakkah kau rasa akan repot jadinya… Ngg ya… itu maksudku…" jawab Shun terbata-bata.

"Ya kau benar, peraturan itu sudah kukabulkan dan kau tau itu. Aku pun setuju padamu hihi… Ya, aku hanya bertanya saja…"

Shun mendesah lega… Sejenak Saori-san membuatnya merasa dipojokkan. Ia memperhatikan Saori sedikit dan mendekati wajah Saori.

"May I kiss you, Saori-san?" tanya Shun sambil memegang dagu Saori.

Saori tersentak kaget dan tiba-tiba malah menampar Shun sekencang-kencangnya…

"Shun! Lancang sekali kamu!" teriak Saori yang terlihat begitu shock.

Shun menunduk menyesal.

"Maaf… aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku saja…" kata Shun pelan.

Saori mencoba mengontrol dirinya, lalu melihat Shun yang terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Maafkan aku juga Shun… Hanya saja, ini terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Mendadak aku harus menikah denganmu… Kita bahkan tidak tau perasaan satu sama lain, rasanya seperti terjebak dalam keegoisan masing-masing tapi juga tertahan oleh keegoisan orang lain…" kata Saori lemah.

Shun menatap Saori sekarang, Saori duduk terkulai di kursi didekat cermin, Shun berlutut dihadapannya… Menggenggam tangan dewi perang tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu kok Saori-san…" kata Shun.

Saori menatap Shun…

"Aku juga menyukaimu Shun…-

Ada kalimat yang tiba-tiba tertahan dan tidak bisa Saori ucapkan. Saori mendekati wajah Shun dan mengecup dahi pemuda itu. Shun menatap kedua mata Saori dan mengusap lembut pipi Saori.

"Sampai besok Saori-san… Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, maaf atas perbuatan lancangku tadi…" kata Shun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sampai besok Shun… Itupun kalau kau pergi ke sini besok…" kata Saori.

"Lho… memangnya kenapa aku tidak kesini besok…?" tanya Shun bingung.

"Kan kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Andromeda Island…" kata Saori.

Shun tertawa kecil…

"Itu kan kalau June tidak kesini… Maksudku ke Jepang, kalau memang dia tidak datang aku pamit untuk sehari dua hari ya…" kata Shun lembut.

"Jika kau izinkan, aku juga ingin … Tidak… Tidak jadi…" balas Saori ragu.

Shun hanya menanggapi ucapan Saori dengan senyum seadanya lalu bergegas pulang.

Begitu Shun menutup pintu, jantung Saori berdebar tak karuan… Tak sadar air mata sudah menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Debaran hati ini… debaran hati ini… Bukan miliknya, debaran hati ini untuk…-

Di rumah Shun.

Lagi-lagi Shun duduk sambil bertopang dagu menatap ke arah laut. Kembali diresahkan oleh suara burung camar dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Langit oranye yang indah justru membuatnya merasa begitu bingung dan hilang. Shun pun menutup jendelanya dan menutup kordennya. Kamarnya begitu gelap sekarang, Shun menatap wajahnya di cermin beberapa saat.

"Rambut gue lebih pendek dibanding dulu…"

A/N: oh ya, untuk pembaca boleh bayangin Shun dengan rambutnya yang di SS LoS ya. Dan settingnya, anggep aja tahun waktu si Shun masih 13 tahun pas jadi saint pertama kali itu bukan tahun 1987 :D tapi udah kesini-sini jadi setting pas Shun mau nikah itu tahun 2014 hehe… Tapi saya kembalikan ke imajinasi yang pembaca sukai wehehehe *author di nebula storm sama Shun*

"June… dateng gak ya… besok…? Kalau sampai sore dia gak dateng… gue harus ke pulau Andromeda… Yahh sekarang tidur dulu deh…"

Tapi sialnya Shun malah gak bisa tidur dan baru bisa tidur ketika hari mulai pagi…

12.00 a.m ding dong…

ding dong…

…

…

ding…

dong…

"Egghh… hai, hai…-

Sahut Shun baru bangun tidur… Iya melongok sedikit keluar jendela, ada motornya Jabu…

ding…

dong…

"Iya… iya sabar kenapa? Nih si Jabu rese amat sih… Mo ngapain sih…"

Shun tidak sempat mengenakkan t-shirtnya, dengan hanya mengenakkan celana training berjalan turun membuka pintu.

"Jabu! Mo ngapain s-

"Yo!" kata Jabu, disebelahnya ada seseorang.

Shun terkejut bukan main, begitu pula orang yang bersama Jabu…

"Aaahhh… maaf-maaf, tunggu, aduuhh Jabu kampret lu!" kata Shun mengutuk Jabu sambil berlari ke kamar untuk mengenakan t-shirtnya lalu mencuci wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kusam.

"Shun gue masuk ya… Konnichiwa…" kata Jabu sambil nyelonong ke ruang tamu.

"June-san masuk aja… Silakan duduk… Anggep aja rumah Shun." kata Jabu nyeleneh.

Shun tiba-tiba turun dan mengoceh.

"Emang rumah gue woy!- Ngg… ano… etto… June, tunggu, gue eehh ngg ahh mau minum apa…?" tanya Shun.

June menatap ke arah Shun.

"Nanti aja…" jawab June sambil sesaat mengetuk topengnya.

Jabu dan Shun menatapnya sejenak dengan bingung…

"Ahhahaha… iya-iya… Aduh sorry… hehe" kata Shun.

"Well, Shun, sebelum lu nanya, tadi pas gue mau ke tempat Seiya, gue ketemu June yang lagi nyari alamat lu,

A/N: A** Ting-**** kali nyari alamat haha. *Dipites Jabu*

"Terus sekalian aja gue anter kesini… Yah gitu aja ya, gue pulang dulu. Ada urusan… by the way. May you have a worse wedding eehhh maaf good maksudnya hhehehe…" kata Jabu lalu beranjak pergi…

Shun mengantar Jabu sampai depan pintu, lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan enggan ke arah June. Ia duduk disebelah June dengan canggung. Shun memperhatikan June, gadis itu memakai jaket kulit hitam dan celana skinny jeans hitam, bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy dan rambut pirang lurus panjangnya yang masih sama seperti dulu… June gak berubah, pikirnya. Dan terlebih kenapa dengan topeng itu, Shun yakin ia telah mengirim surat dari Athena tepat begitu Athena mengeluarkan aturan baru tersebut beberapa tahun lalu… Tapi kenapa June masih memakai topeng itu…

"A…- Shun dan June sama-sama ingin berbicara.

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

This Is Love

.

.

"A…- Shun dan June sama-sama ingin berbicara.

"Douzo… silakan duluan… June…" kata Shun.

"Rambutmu jadi agak pendek…" kata June tersenyum.

Shun memainkan poni rambutnya sejenak lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha… iya, ngg… yah…"

"Hmm… aku terkejut Shun…"

"Ya… aku juga terkejut, seperti yang sudah kutulis disuratku, pernikahan ini wasiat dari Mitsumasa-jiicchan jadi ya…"

"Aku mengerti Shun…"

Diam sejenak…

"June… itu… Aku minta maaf, aku lupa akan janjiku padamu waktu itu, mengenai kembali ke pulau Andromeda dan membantu semuanya… Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku untuk hal itu…"

"Tidak apa Shun… aku tidak semarah itu kok… Oh ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu… Aku begitu senang jadi aku tidak bisa menunggu, aku datang hari ini juga seperti yang kau minta hehe…" kata June, bohong pada dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa kalimat terakhir dari ucapannya.

"Te… Terima kasih June… Oh ya, mari kutunjukkan kamarmu… Kau pasti lelah kan, silakan istirahat dulu, aku harus ke Kido Mansion untuk beberapa jam…"

"Ya… tentu, sudah pergi saja, aku bisa sendiri kok, tunjukkan saja kamarku hehe…" kata June mencegah Shun mengangkat kopernya.

Namun Shun tetap mengangkat koper June.

"Ayolah June… ini bukan hal yang merepotkan…"

Lalu mereka beranjak ke lantai atas, barulah Shun sadar hanya terdapat dua kamar di rumahnya yang memang kecil dan sederhana itu.

"Aahh… June, maaf, kalau tak keberatan pakai kamarku saja, soalnya tidak ada kamar lain, aku bisa pakai kamar niisan Ikki…"

"Eh… jangan, nanti niisan Ikki bagaimana?"

Shun diam sejenak.

"Terus kalau gitu kamu mau tidur dimana…?" tanya Shun bingung.

"Aku bisa pesan kamar hotel, Shun…"

"Hah? Gak gak… jangan, sudahlah pakai kamarku saja. Kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sampai tinggal dihotel selama dijepang, kalau begitu caranya akan sulit bagiku untuk mengawasimu. Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa dan aku tidak sempat na-

"Aku bukan anak kecil Shun, lagipula aku seorang saint…"

"Sudahlah, tuh, kopermu sudah kuletakkan dikamar. Nah aku pergi ya June, kalau lapar… Silakan buat apapun yang kamu mau, bahannya ada di kulkas…" kata Shun seraya mengusap kepala June.

Tak sadar, Shun mengusap kepala June terlalu kasar sehingga menyebabkan topeng June terlepas dari wajah gadis itu. Begitu terdengar bunyi topeng itu terbanting…

PLAAAKKK!

June segera menutup kedua mata Shun dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lihat!"

"Aduuhh June… sakit… peraturan baru itu kan sudah kau ketahui, kau pasti bohong jika kau belum mengetahui peraturan itu, sekarang semua saint perempuan tidak lagi mengenakan topeng June…" kata Shun mengeluh.

June memungut topengnnya dan segera memakainya sebelum Shun berhasil melihat wajahnya.

"Aku memilih untuk tetap memakainya sampai aku menikah…" kata June.

"Me…nikah…?" tanya Shun. "Dengan siapa…? kenapa tidak pernah memberitau ku…?"

"Kau berisik Shun, aku belum memutuskan, tapi aku berniat menikahinya tahun ini jika memang-

"Siapa orangnya…?" tanya Shun.

June menatap Shun.

"Nanti akan kukirim kok, undangannya… Tunggu saja biar jadi kejutan…" kata June sedikit dengan nada genit, yang sebetulnya adalah bohong.

Shun menatap June serius…

"Terserah deh, aku pergi dulu ya June… Oh ya, kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mencari gaun untuk kau pakai ke pernikahanku…?" tanya Shun.

Pernikahan Shun…

… Pernikahan Shun

Kata-kata yang menyakitkan, pikir June.

"Baiklah… aku memang belum membeli gaun untuk kukenakan nanti…"

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti…"

Dan Shun pun pergi. Begitu Shun pergi, June segera menutup pintu kamar Shun dan melepas topengnya. Memperhatikan seisi kamar Shun, rapi… Shun memang rajin…

Ah…

"Ya ampun… jadi dia masih menyimpan foto ini…" kata June.

"Kurang ajar… kenapa gak dibuang aja sih menyebalkan! Foto ini, foto yang ia jadikan lelucon… SHUN! Menyebalkan!" kata June lagi.

Dan June pun segera menelungkupkan bingkai foto tersebut. Memperhatikan ke arah luar sebentar dan segera beristirahat, June merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur… Memeluk sedikit bantal yang ia gunakan… Hmm… wangi Shun… Dan June pun tertidur.

Sore 17.00

Blam…

June terbangun begitu mendengar ada suara pintu tertutup, segera ia mencari topengnya dan mengenakkannya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Shun…? Shun…?"

"Eh…?" sahut sebuah suara dari kamar yang bersebrangan.

Lalu keluarlah sesosok lelaki tampan bermata biru menatap antara kaget dan bingung ke arah June.

"Si… siapa…?" tanya Ikki bingung.

"Nii… niisan Ikki kan…?" June balik bertanya.

"Ya… Eh… tunggu, oh! June ya? June kan…?" tanya Ikki.

"Ya, saya June… Shun, belum pulang…?"

"Belum… belum… tunggu aja bentar lagi…" jawab Ikki sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Ngg… June, maaf saya mau istirahat, ngg kalau mau makan silakan ambil terus bawa ke kamar Shun atau… Ya sesukanya saja ya, sorry…" kata Ikki.

BLAM… Pintu kamar Ikki kembali tertutup. Terdapat tulisan disana 'One knock = one phoenix genma ken'

June tertawa sedikit… Ternyata kakaknya Shun lucu juga, gak se'seram' yang sering ia dengar dari Shun. June pun kembali menunggu Shun pulang.

Menunggu…

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

This Is Love

.

.

20.00 p.m

Shun akhirnya pulang juga. June langsung menyambutnya dan menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Shun.

"Ahh… sip, thanks buat tehnya. Ayo cepet kita pergi, oh ya jangan dipakai lagi topengnya ya…" kata Shun bergegas.

June hanya diam

"Aku sudah bilang kan Shun…?"

"June…-kata Shun serius-"Orang-orang bakal ngeliatin terus nanti, sudahlah lepas aja, peraturan itu udah gak ada June. Sampai kapan kamu mau ngerahasiain wajahmu itu…?"

"Kamu gak akan ngerti Shun…"

"June, please… Aku yang minta Athena untuk menghapus peraturan itu… Karena waktu itu, wajahmu dilihat banyak orang, terus kalau begitu caranya apa harus tetap berada pada dua pilihan itu…? Itu mustahil kan…?" tanya Shun.

June masih diam…

Shun berlutut didepan June…

"If you let me, I'll take it off of you…" kata Shun.

"Hhh… ya…"

Perlahan Shun pun mencoba meraih topeng itu dan…

"Tunggu, biar aku lepas sendiri. Tunggu disini…" kata June.

Lalu June bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melepas topengnya. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu, sesaat June bingung haruskah ia pergi menemui Shun atau tidak…

"June… ayo cepat…" kata Shun.

"Y… Ya…" sahut June.

June akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, June menundukkan kepalanya. Shun berjalan kearahnya, meraih tangan kiri June dan segera menuntunnya. Sambil berjalan ke arah luar June bertanya…

"Shun…"

"Apa…?"

"Kamu udah mandi belum…?"

"HAH?" respons Shun kaget dan segera menatap June yang masih membuang muka dari Shun.

"Kan tadi siang itu, kamu baru bangun tidur…" sambung June.

Shun melepaskan genggamannya… Berputar-putar di sekitar June lalu

"Kamu sendiri sudah mandi belum… Bajuku sudah berbeda dengan yang tadi siang, tapi bajumu masih sama tuh…"

Wajah June merah padam. Shun tertawa

"Tu… Tunggu, aku mandi dulu, ta… tapi aku gak … ehhh…"

"Wangi kok… ya udah mandi dulu sana. Gantian ya abis itu, oh ya kamar mandi yang dikamar gue aja jangan kamar mandi yang deket dapur."

"Ya…"

10 menit kemudian June turun, ia tampak cantik dibalut dengan turtle neck merah tanpa lengan, dan rok kulit hitam di atas lutut. Shun memperhatikan June dan tersipu sedikit… Cantik sekali pikirnya, June mengenakan boots kulit bertumit. Lalu Shun segera beranjak kekamarnya lalu turun lagi ke bawah.

"Nih… pake…" kata Shun sambil memberi June mantel wanita berwarna coklat.

"Buat di motor… Dingin…" kata Shun lalu segera lari lagi kekamarnya.

Ketika menerima mantel tersebut, June bertanya-tanya, milik siapa mantel yang Shun berikan itu, kenapa bisa ada mantel perempuan di tempat Shun… Mungkinkah punya Saori-san itu…?

Entah kenapa June malah merasa sedih dan bukannya senang karena Shun memperhatikannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shun turun. Ia mengenakan hoody putih dengan rompi dua warna, serta celana cargo warna hijau army.

"June…? kenapa…?" tanya Shun.

"Gak pa-pa… entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sedikit lelah…" kata June berkilah.

"Hmm… jadinya, mau pergi atau gak nih…? Kalau tetap mau pergi pakai mantelnya, aku panggil taksi dulu…" kata Shun.

"Gak usah Shun… Aku, istirahat aja…" kata June kemudian…

June menyerahkan mantel tersebut pada Shun, tersenyum seadanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar Shun. Shun mengepalkan tangannya seakan kesal.

"Hhh… Kalau begitu…

Shun segera berlari ke kamarnya mendahului June… Shun segera duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya. 

"June… ayo cepet naik… kita belanja online aja…" teriak Shun.

"Gak usah Shun…"

"Eh…? Sebegitu capeknya atau gimana…? Gak demam kan…?" tanya Shun sambil mengecek temperatur tubuh June dengan menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

"Gak Shun…" kata June singkat.

"Ya udah… istirahat aja, aku mau pergi dulu. Oh ya, mantel itu, simpen aja. Waktu itu aku beli buat hadiah untukmu, aku memang berencana ke Andromeda Island kalau kamu gak datang ke Jepang seperti yang kuminta disuratku… Oke, istirahat ya June…" kata Shun lalu pergi.

"Sh…-

Shun sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi begitu June berusaha memanggilnya. Bodoh, aku ini bodoh sekali, pikir June. Padahal kalaupun itu milik Saori-san, ia bisa apa…? Mereka sebentar lagi menikah. Memangnya apa yang bisa diubah jika memang itu mantel Saori-san dan ia menolak memakainya. Akhirnya June cuma bisa menyesal…

"Tapi mungkin ada baiknya… Aku kan harus menjaga jarakku dari Shun… Sebentar lagi dia menikah…"

Menikah…

"Shun… ayo, cepat."

June mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari luar. Ia segera menengok keluar jendela kamar Shun. Ia lihat wanita itu, Saori-san, ya tidak salah lagi… Wanita itu dengan rambut panjang indah, menggenggam tangan Shun dan mereka pergi dengan mobil.

Air mata jatuh bergantian dari kedua mata June. Ia segera menghapusnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia tak mau sampai ada yang mendengar tangisannya.

Morning…

07.00 a.m.

Knock knock…

"June… June, buka pintunya dong…" kata Shun dari luar kamar.

June segera membuka pintu kamar Shun dan menatap Shun. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Sudah baikan kan? Ayo cepet rapi-rapi, kita pergi ke toko untuk milih gaun…" kata Shun bersemangat.

"Kamu mandi duluan aja, aku mau buat sarapan dulu. Jangan lupa bangunkan niisan Ikki…"

"Baiklah…"

Dan setelah semua selesai, sarapan selesai, Shun dan June pergi untuk membeli gaun.

"Aku suka yang ini…" kata June menunjuk gaun merah yang sedari tadi ia lihat.

"Jangan… yang ini aja lebih cocok…" kata Shun.

Shun menyerahkan gaun putih dengan model off shoulder dan bagian bawahnya cukup mengembang berbahan seperti bahan rok ballet dengan patern bunga aster dibagian punggung gaun, sehingga menimbulkan kesan transparan. June menatapnya bingung…

"Terlalu mewah Shun… lagipula uan-

"Yang ini, tolong…" kata Shun tanpa menanyakan lagi pendapat June.

"I don't like it Shun…" kata June…berbohong.

Sekarang gantian Shun menatap June bingung…

"Aku belikan untukmu… kalau kamu mau membeli yang merah itu, aku belikan juga. Yang jelas aku mau kau memakai yang ini untuk acara pernikahanku nanti… Ayolah… aku tidak menikah setiap hari June… could you please at least look the way I want to see you…?" tanya Shun mengaharap persetujuan June.

"Baiklah… " kata June.

12.00 a.m

Food court

"Nanti aku minta Erii untuk mendandanimu, hair stylenya dan lain-lainnya. Oh ya, sepatunya juga, pakai yang kupilihkan okay… I bet you look beautiful… ningyou mitai" kata Shun.

June tersentak… Teringat kata-kata yang sama seperti yang ia baca di belakang bingkai foto waktu itu.

"Apa artinya…? kata-katamu yang terakhir tadi…?"

"Huh… yang mana…?" tanya Shun.

"Yang memakai bahasa Jepang tadi…"

"Oh itu… artinya seperti boneka…"

"Boneka apa…? Kau mengejekku kan…?"

"Cih… galak sekali sih… Ningyou itu boneka yang menyerupai manusia, maksudku yang bukan boneka kelinci atau animal stuff… Ya memang boneka yang kumaksud itu yang umumnya terlihat cantik dan mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang indah dan lucu…"

June terdiam, tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa… Setelah ini… tinggal menghitung hari… Selamat tinggal… Shun…

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

This Is Love

.

.

"Aku Shun Amamiya… berjanji padamu Saori Kido… Untuk memiliki dan menjagamu, segala baik dan burukmu, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat, untuk kucintai dan kusayangi, sampai maut memisahkan kita…"

"Aku bersedia…"

"And you may… bla bla bla" kata Shun gugup.

"Haha… kau tampak sama sekali tidak serius Shun… Lagipula kau tak perlu melanjutkan setelah aku bilang 'aku bersedia' memangnya kau ini pendetanya…?"

"Haha…" tawa Shun seadanya.

Hari ini, beberapa menit lagi, mereka, Shun dan Saori akan bertemu di altar untuk saling mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Shun mengenakan tuxedo putih dan Saori mengenakan gaun putih megah ala cerita dongeng.

"Setelah kita menikah… apa yang akan terjadi ya… Bagaimana dengan niisan Ikki… Apa ia akan tinggal bersama kita…? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin kan…?"

"Kita belum menikah Shun… jangan dipikirkan dulu…" kata Saori bijak.

Shun menatap Saori, begitu juga sebaliknya…

"Bukan miliknya… bukan miliknya…" kata Saori dalam hatinya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Selanjutnya akan seperti apa…?" tanya Shun dalam hatinya.

Di tempat persiapan untuk kerabat dan keluarga…

"Arrgghhh… Hey Hyoga, lu aja deh yang ngegantiin menggandeng Saori-san ke altar… Dengan tuxedo seperti ini… Apa gue gak bisa pake cloth phoenix gue aja…?" celoteh Ikki jengkel.

"Kau pikir kau mau mengantar Athena ke kuil di Sanctuary apa? Ini pernikahan bodoh!" balas Hyoga.

"Sudahlah Ikki, sebentar saja, hanya sehari kan…" kata Shiryu menambahkan.

"Iya… lagipula lu tetep keliatan sama 'jahat'nya walaupun lu make cloth atau make tuxedo itu, gak ada bedanya…" celetuk Seiya.

"Bilang apa lu barusan? SEIYA!"

"OH COME ON BOYS!" bentak Erii.

"Stop jadi anak kecil sehari aja bisa kan…?" tanya Miho.

"Iya gomen-gomen…"

June memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"June-san… cantik sekali, gaunnya beli dimana…?" tanya Erii.

"Shun yang membelikannya, di salah satu toko di pusat perbelanjaan 'a'"

"Wow… selera si Shun tinggi juga ya…" timpal Hyoga.

"Ya udah, ayo bergegas ke tempat duduk kita… Ikki-san ingat ya jangan pasang tampang 'marah'" kata Erii.

"Cih… tampang gue emang udah begini, marah dari mana sih…?"

"Lho Jabu mana…?" tanya Seiya.

"Sorry telat…" kata Jabu yang baru saja datang.

"Whoaa… Miho, poles dulu ni bocah dikit…" perintah Hyoga.

"Hah? Mau diapain gue… udah cukup-cukup…"

"Udah Jabu, ikut aja, paling ujung-ujungnya mirip doraemon…" kata Seiya.

"Oh… jadi Seiya-kun menghina riasan Miho ya…?"

"Aaahhh gak Miho-chan aduh bukan gitu… Maksudnya Jabu yang mirip doraemon…Udah sana Jabu, dipoles dikit biar ganteng…"

"Kurang ajar lu… SEIYA!" protes Jabu.

June hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan semua yang tampak begitu bahagia…

"Setelah ini… akan seperti apa…?" gumam June pelan, sehingga yang lain tidak mendengar.

"Ayo June…" ajak Ikki.

"Oy Ikki! Sana ke tempat Shun dan Saori-san…" perintah Seiya.

"Sebentar, nganterin June dulu, dia kan gak kenal banyak orang disini…" kata Ikki.

"Oh ya… ya… Ya udah jangan lama… Can't wait gitu gue… Secara temen gue, Shun… Shun lho SHUN!"

"Halahhh ngaco aja lu… Udah Ikki, cepet aja anter June terus ke tempat Saori, kita nyusul… masih nunggu Shunrei kata Shiryu…"

"Kalau gitu, gue nunggu juga aja… yaelah telat dikit gak pa-pa guys, biar ada 'bumbu' nih acara…" kata Ikki tak mau tau.

"Gak pa-pa niisan Ikki… duluan aja…" kata June.

"Tenang, tenang… Telat dikit gak akan ngerusak semuanya kok santai aja ya June… Oh ya… jangan cemberut terus… Senyum sedikit, gak usah malu. Mereka-mereka yang diruangan ini gak ada yang galak kok" kata Ikki menghibur.

"Iya, paling cuma si Ikki doing nih kejam… hahahaha" timpal Hyoga.

"Kampret…" sungut Ikki.

June tersenyum sekarang… Hhh… tentunya mereka tidak tau alasan sebenarnya ia tidak tersenyum dari awal.

15 menit kemudian.

Ruangan gereja sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

Shun sudah siap di altar bersama pendeta, tak lama musik pengiring pengantin dimainkan ketika Ikki muncul bersama Saori. June memperhatikan Saori, cantik sekali, pikirnya… Jelaslah Shun terpikat dengan wanita secantik itu. Tidak seperti dirinya… Begitu Saori sampai di altar pun, mereka mulai mendengar perintah dari pendeta, suasana langsung berubah hikmat. Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Jabu, Shiryu, Erii, Shunrei dan Miho berada dibarisan paling depan. June memilih berada di barisan paling belakang. Ia beralasan sedikit merasa demam dan memilih berada dibelakang dimana udaranya tidak terlalu dingin…

"Sekarang ucapkan ikrar nya…" perintah pendeta…

Shun menatap mata Saori, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku Shun Amamiya… berjanji padamu Saori Kido… Untuk memiliki dan menjagamu, segala baik dan burukmu, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat, untuk kucintai dan kusayangi, sampai maut memisahkan kita…" kata Shun.

"Aku bersedia…" jawab Saori.

"Dan mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita…" kata pendeta mengakhiri ikrar Shun dan Saori.

Shun menyentuh pipi Saori dengan satu tangannya… Menatap mata hijau indah milik Saori untuk beberapa saat…

June yang menyaksikkan dari belakang perlahan-lahan bangkit diam-diam dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Saori memegang tangan Shun yang menyentuh pipinya… Tersenyum lembut sambil menatap mata teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi Shun…? Cepat… jangan ragu…" perintah Saori lembut.

Semua pasang mata menyaksikan dan menanti mereka dengan penuh harap.

"Cepat Shun… sebelum semuanya terlambat…" kata Saori pelan dan penuh perhatian.

Shun kembali melihat mata Saori dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri… Dan…

"Terima kasih… Saori-san…" kata Shun diakhiri senyum.

"Sama-sama …" jawab Saori.

Lalu Shun melepaskan sentuhannya dan berlari meninggalkan gereja. Semua yang hadir langsung bingung dan langsung menatap dengan kaget, mata mereka mengikuti kemana pengantin pria pergi… Tatsumi hanya bisa ternganga… Sementara Saori, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"The real prince…" kata Saori sambil masih menatap ke arah Shun pergi.

"Tapi, debaran hati ini… adalah miliknya…" kata Saori pelan lalu merubah pandangnya ke barisan paling depan dimana teman-temannya berada.

Saori menatap lembut ke arah pemuda dengan bola mata hijau yang mirip dengan warna bola matanya, penuh harap agar pemuda tersebut menyadari tatapannya. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu membalas tatapan Saori. Kini mereka saling pandang dan menghampiri satu sama lain ketika yang lain masih tak melepaskan pandangan mereka ke arah Shun berlari meski kini saint andromeda itu tidak terlihat lagi di ruang gereja. Lalu diam-diam Saori meminta pendeta untuk mengesahkan dirinya dan pemuda itu, Jabu.

Shun berlari mencari June, ia terus berlari dengan penuh harap ia tidak terlambat mengejar gadis itu. Dan disana ia lihat, gadis yang ia cintai, gadis yang selalu ia sebut seperti boneka. Sedang duduk sambil menangis tersedu ditaman bunga dibelakang gereja. Gaun putih indah, rambut pirang indahnya yang tertata rapi menghias wajah nya, mata biru lautnya dan ia dikelilingi kumpulan mawar merah yang menurut Shun tak mampu menyamai keindahan gadis itu.

Shun berjalan perlahan dan berdiri tepat didepan June, kemudian berlutut dan menuntun wajah gadis itu dengan jemarinya untuk menatapnya.

"Hai… June…" katanya, ia masih sedikit terengah karena berlari.

"S… Shun… apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" tanya June kaget dan heran.

"Kenapa kau menangis dan pergi keluar gedung…?" tanya Shun.

"Aku terharu… itu saja…" jawab June berbohong dan mencoba tegar.

Shun tertawa kecil…

"Hhh… masih mau bohong juga…? Kalau aku sih, sudah tidak mau bohong lagi… Sudah cukup…" kata Shun penuh teka-teki.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih? Sudah sana pergi ke dalam… Aku ingin mencari udara segar sebentar, nanti aku kembali lagi kedalam Shun…"

Shun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi June yang masih belum tau bahwa Shun tidak jadi menikahi Saori.

"Dasar… kau ini… Memang benar-benar seperti boneka, begitu manis dan lucu…"

Shun menatap June dengan tulus dan penuh cinta.

"I Love You…"

Dan saint andromeda itu mencium bibir saint chameleon yang begitu ia cintai. Gadis yang sejak lama dicintainya, June… Sementara saint chameleon itu kaget bukan main, hatinya dipenuhi rasa bahagia tapi juga sedikit kaget. Matanya perlahan-lahan tak kuasa lagi dan mulai tertutup ketika menyadari semuanya, menikmati setiap kecupan manis dari pemuda yang ia impikan selama ini.

Pangeran yang selalu muncul dalam khayalnya.

"I Love You too…" balas June ketika Shun selesai menciumnya.

Shun masih berlutut didepannya sambil mengusap air mata June, Shun tersenyum begitu bahagia dan bangkit memeluk June sampai gadis itu terangkat ke udara.

"Tak ada salahnya kan kau memakai gaun putih itu… Karena ini pernikahan kita…" kata Shun senang.

"Haha… Ya Shun…" June tertawa kecil sambil masih sedikit terisak.

Dan mereka berciuman sekali lagi…

THE END

"Whoooaaa gue diduluin Shun, dia nikah duluan! Oy Erii… ayo ke KUA sekarang!" teriak Hyoga.

"Ahahaha… Shun lho… Shun… Shun yang paling manis diantara kita itu… gileee gentleman banget…" kata Seiya.

"Untung gue udah nikah sama Shunrei…" kata Shiryu

"Hahaha… adik gue itu… Haha, entah kenapa hari ini gue seneng banget, bluebells…" kata Ikki bahagia.

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong, Jabu kemana?"

Di tempat lain…

"Maaf Tatsumi… Itu memang wasiat dari kakek… Tapi yang menikah kan aku, bukan kakek. Aku memilih bersama pria yang kucintai…"

"Nona… T_T"

"Ayo Saori…" ajak Jabu.

"Ya…"

Dan Saori beserta Jabu segera pergi untuk honeymoon mereka…

.

.

This Is Love

THE END


End file.
